Blood Halo
by Crithach
Summary: Lucifer had forgotten his son. For about sixteen years. And now he had to make up for his mistake before Naruto would make his life a living hell. Based on the song Lucifer's Angel by The Rasmus. GaaNaru Powerful!Naruto


**Summary: **Lucifer had forgotten his son. For about sixteen years. And now he had to make up for his mistake before Naruto would make his life a living hell. Based on the song Lucifer's Angel by The Rasmus. (GaaNaru) (Powerful!Naruto)

**A/N: **

**WARNINGS:** This fic will include mature content, such as: graphic depictions of violence, non-graphic sexual content between two (willing) adult participants of the male gender and swearing. Also, some parts of this fic might seem a bit more…carnal and rough than your usual Naruto fic. I will try to address the subject of death and the work of shinobi as a more psychologically harming matter than the original series does (excluding shippuuden). I do not yet know if I will succeed, or if this is something I will want to continue in the later chapters. This fic will be very AU, and will include a powerful Naruto with wings and a communicative, friendly Kyuubi. Both clichés that I implemented into the plot before I realized my mistake. I apologize.

I will try not to go over the rating M, which is the highest one allowed in FFdotnet, but if I do, I will simply edit out the offensive parts and add the full story to another website.

**Please be prepared for longer periods between updates!** My Harry Potter -fic 'Alliance of the Seven Alleyways' will be the point of my main concentration at the moment (not to mention my actual _life_), since it will be a lot longer and more complicated. My intention is that BH will have 11 chapters plus the prologue and epilogue (and AotSA will be something around a hundred, add or take a few dozen).

**Timing/AU-stuff (IMPORTANT):**

Before this fic takes place Sasuke has already run to the great old pedoph...to Orochimaru. I am assuming that Naruto was 14 at the time of the fight in the Valley of the End, so that makes him 16 now (or 17 in the first part of chapter one). Naruto never went to train with Ero-sennin nor he ever will. None of the events of Shippuuden will ever happen (meaning that I will mostly ignore the Akatsuki, unless I decide to use them as a plot device in chapters 8 or 9, and Orochimaru…well, you'll see).

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is in no form owned by me. The fic is purely fanmade and I gain no profit whatsoever by writing it. **The fic is inspired by the song Lucifer's Angel by The Rasmus**, a band that I listened to for some time about 10 years ago.

**Blood Halo**

**by Crithach**

**Prologue**

~~~**Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Kuni, one year in the future~~~**

A light breeze carried a few autumn colored leaves through the dark streets of Konohagakure no Sato. The morning sun hadn't risen yet and it was shivering cold outside. It was the most still moment in Konoha's day.

Two dark figures were sitting silently on top of the Hokage monument in the cool morning. The younger one sat uncharacteristically still, his shoulder-length blond hair flowing in the wind and azure gaze directed towards the lifeless Konoha. He was already 17 years old and had left the screaming-orange jumpsuit behind a little over half a year ago. It just didn't feel the same anymore. It had always been a way to gather attention, something to make him noticeable, a mark of his character. But then it had almost killed him. That's when he finally realized that orange wasn't really the best color for ninjas. If they wanted to keep their lives when associating with furious gods too, at least.

_(The hit came from nowhere. One moment Naruto was escaping, thinking he could get away unnoticed, and the other he was puking saliva and stomach fluids mixed with blood. The blue-bodied creature swung his long-clawed foot and hit Naruto in the stomach. He crashed hard to the ground 20-feet further down and a red, warm liquid dribbled down his chin, onto the white collar of his jumpsuit. It looked beautiful, like blood on snow. …Oh, but it was blood, wasn't it?)_

The boy had felt the stares the older shinobi had been giving him all the day. He knew he was acting a bit out of it today, but he just couldn't do anything about it. After Sasuke had left he had felt masking his emotions harder day by day. And when Sakura gave up.. he did too. Had it ever been worth it?

_("He left, Naruto, and isn't coming back! When will you get it?! He betrayed us! Betrayed _you_! ...Betrayed _me_." Sakura fell to the ground and sobbed. The tears hit the dirty soil of the training ground. She looked beautiful like that, all battered up and hopeless, tear-tracks light on her dirty face… But it was sad.)_

Finally he decided this new day, the sleepless continuance of the previous, wasn't worth pretending and lifted his eyes to meet the worried and questioning gaze of the shinobi sitting next to him. The boy sighed and opened his mouth to speak.

"Iruka-sensei..? What would you do if you noticed that you were starting to change? I mean.. if you were starting to lose yourself. And if you weren't sure whether this change was good or bad."

_(Naruto opened his eyes. His father was right. It was the truth after all, and no-one could make it disappear or change it. He was hated here.)_

The shinobi called Umino Iruka blinked at the blue-eyed young man perplexed. What was this boy now talking about?

"...I think I'd try to change it. I'd think about it and try to dig 'myself' up," Iruka tried warily.

"But what if you couldn't? What would you do then?" asked the boy, his gaze hardening, voice betraying nothing. There really was something seriously troubling him. Iruka had never seen the boy this depressed. If not including the night when he had found out about Kyuubi. Staring down at his old student Iruka suddenly came across a realization.

"Naruto, this isn't about Kyuubi, is it? I thought you already knew you were different from that beast! Whatever those dim-witted villagers have said to you-"

But Naruto waived his hand at Iruka with an annoyed frown.

"No, this isn't about Kyuubi! Just give me some advice, please." Iruka frowned, not entirely convinced, but still answered. He was a teacher, after all. It was his job to answer the questions of his students. Even if they really weren't his students anymore.

"I would just live. Probably differently but yet go on. Because isn't the changed me still me? And would I really have any other choice? People change all the time. Sometimes it's scary, but most of the time it's for the better." Iruka wasn't really sure if he had picked the right words to assure the boy. It was quite hard when he had no idea what the subject was. But he couldn't imagine anything else to say.

The younger one stared down at his own feet and hugged the knees drawn closer to meet his chest.

"...Yeah. You're right. Maybe it is for the better. Maybe I'm just scared of change," he said with a little more relieved face. "Arigatou, Iruka-sensei."

But why in the name of the Konoha's Yellow Flash Iruka didn't feel in the least bit relieved? He had gotten this feeling that something bad was going to happen. Something really bad. And he was quite right. Only, at that time it had already started.

~~~**The Palace of the Morningstar, The Realm of the Spirits, The end of the beginning ~~~**

Lucifer sat on his golden throne in a marvelous palace, his wings resting on either side, blending to the chair like they were a part of it. Right now the illustrious king of light was facing one of the biggest problems in being immortal: dullness. He tried his best not to look bored.

And failed miserably. He was supposed to be the most powerful one of the sons of Nothing, and still he had absolutely nothing to do.

"That sounds pretty fitting actually, when you think about it," he chuckled and stretched his arms, "Alright-y, time to find something amusing to play with!"

He lifted his right hand, pulled the yellow one of the six strings attached to the ceiling, and shouted: "Vîvus! Please spare some of your invaluable time for your King and visit me in the throne room immediately!"

After a while he heard doors slamming and footsteps approaching in a fast pace. The huge, heavy pair-doors were slammed open with little effort and an angry but incredibly beautiful looking young man stepped in.

"What now?!" the hazel-eyed man shouted, "Don't tell me you want me to do it again? Didn't I tell you the last time you begged me to 'amuse' you that it would be the last time! Do you hear me? And it was only 16 years ago! Can't you endure it for at least, I dunno, a century?"

The man flung his arms furiously and his bright-colored furisode's[1] sleeves swept dangerously close to a chinese vase on it's stand. Lucifer looked amused.

"You do realize what that sounded like, don't you?", he chuckled and swiped one finger across his lower lip. Vîvus blushed, but refused to budge.

"You know perfectly well what I was talking about!"

Lucifer's smile turned into an wondering frown.

"...Actually, I don't? Did I really ask you something 16 years ago?" Vîvus looked at him like he had lost his head somewhere around the toilet.

"You can't be serious, can you? Sometimes you amaze even me with your stupidity and I am your brother!" Lucifer's face turned into a pretended hurt, but Vîvus didn't give him any time to open his mouth. And his next comment shut Lucifer up completely.

"My King, how can you forget your own son?"

Lucifer blinked. Twice. And then his eyes widened.

"Shit."

Yes, that was quite right.

A/N:

[1] Furisode: A long-sleeved kimono for unmarried...krhm, women. Despite this, Vîvus is very much a male.

As mentioned, I won't even try to be very fast with this one (but I do intend to finish, of course). …Maybe if you reviewed I'd get more passionate about it. ;D


End file.
